Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Disney Supercars Racing Transformed is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2020 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm), Sonic the Hedgehog series and the Kingdom Hearts series. =Universes in the Game= Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. =Disney Originals Multiverse= Mickey Mouse Universe *House of Mouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Epic Mickey *Fantasia duology Walt Disney Animation Multiverse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi duology *Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella trilogy *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan duology *Lady and the Tramp duology *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians duology *The Sword and the Stone *The Jungle Book duology *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *Winnie the Pooh duology *The Rescuers duology *The Fox and the Hound *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid trilogy *Beauty and the Beast duology *Aladdin trilogy *The Lion King trilogy *Pocahnotas duology *The Hunchback of Notre Dame duology *Hercules *Mulan duology *Tarzan *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove duology *Atlantis duology *Lilo and Stitch *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear duology *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph duology *Frozen duology *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana Disney Live-Action Animation Multiverse *Mary Poppins *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Enchanted Disney Other Animation Multiverse *The Nightmare Before Christmas *James and the Giant Peach *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie Live-Action Disney Film Multiverse *Pirates of the Carribbean *Tron *The Long Ranger *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Race to Witch Mountain *The Muppets duology =Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Multiverse= *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (shares the Same Universe with Peter Pan) *Sofia the First (shares the Same Universe with the Disney Princess Multiverse) *Miles from Tomorrowland *Elena of Avalor *PJ Masks *Doc McStuffins *Sheriff Callie's Wild West =Disney Channel/Disney XD Animated Multiverse= *Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law *Gravity Falls *Star VS. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder *Kim Possible *The 7D *American Dragon: Jake Long *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *The Proud Family *The Weekenders =The Disney Afternoon Universe= *DuckTales *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Darkwing Duck *Quack Pack *Goof Troop *Gargoyoles =Pixar Universe= *Toy Story series *A Bug's Life *Monsters duology *Inside Out *Cars trilogy *The Good Dinosaur *Coco *Up *Ratatourille *WALL-E *Brave *Finding Nemo duology =Marvel Comics Multiverse= *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Spider-Verse *X-Men *Defenders *Fantastic Four *Marvel Noir *Marvel 2099 *1602 *Marvel Fairy Tales =Lucasfilm Multiverse= *Star Wars *Indiana Jones =DC Comics Multiverse= *Justice League *Justice League Dark *Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) *Legion of Super Heroes *DC Super Hero Girls =Crossover Universe= *Sonic the Hedgehog *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic/Equestria Girls *Doctor Who *Back to the Future =Playable Characters= Real World Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan (The main protagonist) *Georgia Turnbull (The deuteragonist) *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *Matthew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Michelle Hill *Nicholas Luyt *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Toni Buchanan *Brad Buchanan *Faith Adams *Nathan Sherman *Donald Trump (The main antagonist) Crossover Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy Goof *Pluto *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chip and Dale *Horace Horsecollar *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Max Goof *Roxanne *Sylvia Marpole *P.J. *Bobby Zimmeruski *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Big Bad Wolf *Mad Doctor *Merlock *Negaduck *Magica De Spell *Bradley Uppercrust III *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Roxas *Xion *Axel/Lea *Namine *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Snow White *Doc *Happy *Grumpy *Sleepy *Dopey *Sneezy *Bashful *Prince Ferdinand *The Huntsman *Queen Grimhilde *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro *The Blue Fairy *Stromboli *Coachman *Lampwick *Sorcerer Mickey *Yen Sid *Madame Upanova *Rachel *Yo Yo Flamingo *The Spring Sprite *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo and Timothy Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo *Matriarch *Catty *Prissy *Giddy *Jim Crow, Fats, Deacon, Dopey and Specks *Casey Junior *The Ringmaster *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Faline *Friend Owl *Bambi's Mother *The Great Prince *Ronno *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Aracuan Bird *Willie the Giant *Pecos Bill *Slue-Foot Sue *Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty and Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril Proudbottom *Ichabod Crane *Mr. Winkie *Headless Horseman *Cinderella *Prince Charming *The Fairy Godmother *Jaq and Gus *Bruno *The Grand Duke *Anastasia Tremaine *Lady Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Lucifer *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dodo *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Caterpillar *Chesire Cat *The March Hare *The Mad Hatter *Alice's Sister *Queen of Hearts *King of Hearts *The Walrus and The Carpenter *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jane Darling *Slightly, Nibs, The Twins, Cubby and Tootles *Tigerlily *George Darling *Mary Darling *Danny Darling *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Lady and Tramp *Jock and Trusty *Jim Dear and Darling *Jim Jr. *Tony and Joe *Scamp and Angel *Aunt Sarah *Si and Am *Buster *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *King Stefan and Queen Leah *Maleficent *Diablo the Raven *Pongo and Perdita *Patch and Thunderbolt *Roger and Anita Radcliffe *Nanny *Sergeant Tibbs *Domino and Oddball *Waddlesworth *Fluffy *Cruella De Vil *Jasper and Horace *Lil Lightning *Arthur Pendragon *Merlin and Archimedes *Sir Ector and Sir Kay *Sir Bart *Mad Madam Mim *Mary Poppins *Bert *Michael Banks *Jane Banks *George Banks *Mr. Dewes, Sr. *Mowgli *Shanti *Ranjan *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Bagheera *Louie Lamount *Colonel Hathi *Winifred *Hathi Jr. *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy *Shere Khan *Kaa *Don Karnage *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie *Scat Cat *Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo and Billy Boss *Roquefort *Frou-Frou *Napoleon and Lafayette *Abigail and Amelia Gabble *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Georges Hautecourt *Edgar Balthazar *Miss Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne *Colonel Heller *King Leonidas *Fisherman Bear *Secretary Bird *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Lady Kluck *Friar Tuck *Skippy, Sis and Tagalong *Alan-A-Dale *King Richard *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Owl *Eeyore *Gopher *Kanga and Roo *Christopher Robin *The Backson *Bernard and Bianca *Penny *Orville *Jake *Cody *Marahute *Wilbur *Chairmouse *Ellie Mae and Luke *Deadeye, Deacon Owl, Digger and Gramps *Frank *Red *Faloo *Krebbs *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna *Pete and Elliot *Dr. Terminus *Todd *Copper *Vixey *Widow Tweed *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *Porcupine *Grizzly Bear *Amos Slade *Chief *The Badger *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Gurgi *Dallben *The Horned King *Creeper *Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Miss Kitty *Toby *Professor Ratigan *Fidget the Bat *Felicia *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Fagin *Winston *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder and Sebastian *King Triton *Queen Athena *Scuttle *Pearl *Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Melody *Ursula *Morgana *Marina Del Rey *Belle *The Beast *Prince Adam *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts *Wardrobe *Maurice *Gaston *LeFou *Monsieur D'Arque *Aladdin *Prince Ali *Abu *Elephant Abu *Jasmine *Genie *Iago *Cassim *The Sultan *Magic Carpet *Three Harem Girls *Jafar *Razoul *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Simba *Young Simba *Nala *Young Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Zazu *Mufasa *Sarabi *Sarafina *Rafiki *Kiara *Kovu *Timon's Mother *Uncle Max *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Pocahontas *Meeko and Flit *John Smith *Percy *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *John Rolfe *Governor John Ratcliffe *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Captain Phoebus *Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Clopin *Quasimodo's Mother *Madellaine *Zephyr *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Hercules *Young Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Zeus and Hera *Hermes *The Muses *Hades *Pain and Panic *Mulan *Shang *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *Emperor of China *General Li *Shan-Yu *Hayabusa the Falcon *Chi-Fu *Lord Qin *Tarzan *Young Tarzan *Jane Porter *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Terk and Tantor *Kerchak *Kala *Cecil Clayton *Aladar *Neera *Plio, Yar, Suri and Zini *Eema *Baylene *Url *Carnotaur *Kron *Bruton *Emperor Kuzco *Llama Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha *Tipo and Chaca *Malina *Kronk *Yzma *Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini *Gaetan "Mole" Moliére *Wilhelmina Bertha Packard *Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth *Preston B. Whitmore *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley *Grand Councilwoman *Captain Gantu *Reuben *Mertle Edmonds *Elena, Teresa and Yuki *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Captain Amelia *Dr. Delbert Doppler *Morph *B.E.N. *Mr. Arrow *Sarah Hawkins *Scroop *Captain Nathaniel Flint *Kenai and Koda *Nita *Rutt and Tuke *Stika *Denahi *Atka *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Lucky Jack *Pearl Gesner *Sheriff Sam Brown *Alameda Slim *Rico *The Willie Brothers *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Star-Ace Little *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Princess Giselle and Pip *Prince Edward *Robert Phillip *Nancy Tremaine *Nathaniel *Queen Narissa *Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Franny Robinson *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 *Bolt *Penny Forrester *Mittens *Rhino *Penny's Mother *Dr. Calico *The Agent *Princess Tiana *Frog Tiana *Prince Naveen *Frog Naveen *Louis and Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Mama Odie *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *Rapunzel and Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus *Cassandra *Captain of the Guards *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *King Candy/Turbo *Sour Bill *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Prince Hans *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Fred *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass Hamada *Fred's Father *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Mr. Yama *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Clawhauser *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Duke Weaselton *Moana *Maui *Gramma Tala *Tui *Sina *Tamatoa *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Utility Belt Buzz *Jessie *Bo Beep *Bullseye *Hamm *Rex *Slinky Dog *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Trixie *Buttercup *Mr. Pricklepants *Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Flik *Atta *Dot *Queen Ant *Francis *Slim *Heimlich *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *Dim *P.T. Flea *The Bird *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Boo *Art *Terri and Terry Perry *Scott Squibbles *Celia Mae *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Carrie Williams *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Tow Mater *Sarge *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Sheriff *Mack *Strip "The King" Weathers *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Miss Fritter *Cruz Ramirez *Natalie Certain *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Chick Hicks *Jackson Storm *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *El Chupacabra *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Lofty Crofty *Ripslinger *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Coral *Bruce *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Remy *Emile *WALL-E *Eve *M-O *Captain B. McCrea *John and Mary *Merida *Elinor *Bear Elinor *Fergus *Mor'du *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Anger *Bing Bong *Jangles the Clown *Arlo and Spot *Butch *Thunderclap *Miguel Rivera and Dante *Hector Rivera *Imelda *Mamá Coco *Ernesto De La Cruz *Jack Skillington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock and Barrel *Mayor of Halloween Town *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Henry Turner *Carina Barbossa *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Angelica Teach *Captain Armando Salazar *Tonto *John Reid/The Lone Ranger *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Prince Dastan *Princess Tamina *Nizam *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Rick Dicker *Buddy Pines/Syndrome *Mirage *The Underminer *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Ebenezer Scrooge *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *The Great Gonzo and Camilla *Fozzie Bear *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Pepe the King Prawn *Rizzo the Rat *Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Lips *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *The Swedish Chef *Waldorf and Statler *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Beauregard *Lew Zealand *Sweetums *Big Mean Carl *Walter *Thog *Bobo the Bear *Doglion *Gene/Behemoth *Uncle Deadly *Wayne and Wanda *Crazy Harry *Pops *The Newsman *Constantine *Tron *Kevin Flynn *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Sark *CLU 2 *Oscar Diggs *Glinda the Good Witch of the South *Finley *China Girl *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Max Dennison *Dani Dennison *Allison *Trackery Binx *Billy Butcherson *Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson *Live-Action Maleficent and Diaval *Live-Action Princess Aurora *Live-Action Prince Phillip *Live-Action King Stefan *Live-Action Roger and Anita Dearly *Live-Action Cruella De Vil *Live-Action Jasper and Horace *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Victor Frankenstein and Sparky *Elsa Van Helsing and Persephone *Mr. Whiskers *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Lena Hyena *Eddie Valiant *Lt. Santino *Dolores *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Bongo the Gorilla *Frank Walker *Casey Newton *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *David Nix *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Queen Delightful *Lord Starchbottom *Penny Proud *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Wade Load *Monique *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Bonnie Rockwaller *Cornelius Fillmore *Ingrid Third *Jake Long and Fu Dog *Rose/Huntsgirl *Maggie Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Captain Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Soos Ramirez *Stanley Pines/Grunkle Stan *Stanford Pines *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Bill Cipher *Phineas Flynn *2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn *Teenage Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher *Teenage Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus *2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Fireside Candace Flynn *2nd Dimension Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Teenage Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *2nd Dimension Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm *Pinky the Chihuahua *Ginger Hirano *Stacy Hirano *Irving Du Bois *Jeremy Johnson *2nd Dimension Jeremy Johnson *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *2nd Dimension Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *2nd Dimension Lawrence Fletcher *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *2nd Dimension Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Professor Poofenplotz *Suzy Johnson *Control Freak Candace Flynn *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Diogee *Sara Murphy *Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *Amanda Lopez *Jackie *Elliot Decker *JoJo and Goliath *Leo, Annie, June and Quincy *Wander *Sylvia *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Commander Peepers *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Horserider Sofia *Princess Amber *Buttercup Sofia *Buttercup Amber *Princess Elena *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Cedric the Sorcerer *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Kion *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Henry Hugglemonster *Cobby Hugglemonster *Miles Callisto and Merc *Loretta Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Leo Callisto *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Toffee *Riley Matthews *Maya Hart *Terence *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos De Vil *James Henry Trotter *Miss Spider *Mr. Centipede *Mrs. Ladybug *Earthworm *Mr. Grasshopper *Glowworm *Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge *Sophie *The BFG *Fleshlumpeater *Bloodbottler *Tony Shark/Iron Man *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Thor Odinson *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Peter Parker/Black Suit Spider-Man *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Maria Hill *The Superior Spider-Man *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jim Rhodes/War Machine *Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Skaar *Harry Osborn *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Elektra Natchios/Elektra *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp *Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Groot *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *T'Challa/Black Panther *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Mantis *Vision *Logan/The Wolverine *Hank McCoy/Beast *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Jean Grey/Phoenix *Warren Worthington/Archangel *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Neena Thurman/Domino *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Jessica Jones/Jewel *Nick Fury *Luke Gage/Power Man *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Plotr Rasputin/Colossus *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Eric Brooks/Blade *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Ben Grimm/The Thing *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Yondu Udonta *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Emma Frost *Pepper Potts *J. Jonah Jameson *Victor von Doom/Doom 2099 *Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 *John Eisenhart/Hulk 2099 *Jake Gallows/Punisher 2099 *Kenshiro Cochrane/Ghost Rider 2099 *Paul-Phillip Ravage/Ravage 2099 *Samuel Fisk/Daredevil 2099 *Reverend Cecil McAdams/Thor 2099 *Loki Laufeyson *Nebula *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Ultron *Kaecilius *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Kilgrave/Purple Man *Taskmaster *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Eddie Brock/Venom *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Fred Dukes/Blob *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Malekith the Accursed *Hela *Ronan the Accuser *Grandmaster *Dormammu *Kron Stone/Venom 2099 *Multi-Fractor/Jigsaw 2099 *Thanos *Galactus *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Padme Amidala *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Jyn Erso *Cassian Andor *Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Wedge Antilles *Garven Dreis/Red Leader *Jon Vander/Gold Leader *Wicket W. Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Latara *Teebo *Ahsoka Tano *C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *Old Han Solo *Old Luke Skywalker *Old Leia Organa *Galen Marek/Starkiller *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *General Grievous *Asajj Ventress *Kylo Ren *Supreme Leader Snoke *General Hux *Captain Plasma *Orson Krennic *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Sallah *Marcus Brody *Willie Scott *Short Round *Henry Jones Sr. *Mutt Williams *Rene Belloq *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Charmy Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Clameleon *Rouge the Bat *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *E-123 Omega *Sally Acorn *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Christopher Thorndyke *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Infinite *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Daydream Shimmer *Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Spike *Flash Sentry *Legend of Everfree Flash Sentry *Principal Celestia *Vice-Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Lemon Zest *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Trixie Lulamoon *Shining Armor *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Discord *Timber Spruce *Sunburst *Snips and Snails *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze *Principal Cinch *Gloriosa Daisy *Juniper Montage *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Tim Drake/Red Robin *Jason Todd/Red Hood *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Prime Earth Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Prime Earth Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Clark Kent/Superman *Kon-El/Superboy *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl *Karen Starr/Power Girl *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Big Barda *Barry Allen/The Flash *Bart Allen/Impulse *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Mera/Aquawoman *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Artemis Crock/Tigress *Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Virgil Hawkins/Static *Paula Crock/Huntress *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Ronald Raymond/Firestorm *Caitlin Snow/Frost *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee *Billy Watson/Shazam *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern *Jessica Cruz *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker *Iroque/Indigo-1 *Kyle Rayner/White Lantern *Kilowog *Damian Wayne/Robin *Koriand'r/Starfire *Rachel Roth/Raven *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning *Red Tornado *Nathaniel C. Adams/Captain Atom *Vicki Vale *Lois Lane *Querl Box/Brainiac 5 *Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl *Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl *Brin Londo/Timber Wolf *Jack Napier/The Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Ra's Al Ghul *Talia Al Ghul *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Bane *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Edward Nigma/Riddler *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *Trigon *Ares *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Doris Zuel/Giganta *Lex Luthor *General Zod *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Larfleeze *Atrocitus *Doomsday *Darkseid *Vril Dox/Brainiac *Dr. Emmett Brown *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Clara Clayton Brown *George McFly *Lorraine McFly *Biff Tannen *Griff Tannen *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *The Twelfth Doctor *The Tenth Doctor *Davros *Walt Disney *Steven Spielberg *Melissa McCarthy =Non-Playable Characters= Commentators *Mike the Microphone (Announcer) *Magic Mirror *Crystal Ball *Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Jabba the Hutt *Orbot and Cubot *Vanilla the Rabbit *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Omachao *Michael Cole *John Layfield *Jerry Lawler Crew Chiefs *Skully *Never Bird Pit Crew *Stormtroopers *Rebeltroopers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Weasels *Handy Manny's Tools *Chickens *Penguins *Frogs *Pigs *Rats *Frackles *Muppet Monsters (Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Timmy Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mutations, Angel Marie, Pokey, and Mo Frackle) *Fazoobs *Minnie´s Color Racing Paint =Story Mode Walkthrough= *Chapter 1: The Time Travel Supercar Returns *Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney Multiverse *Chapter 3: Same Bro-Time! Same Bro-Channel! *Chapter 4: Marvel Universe *Chapter 5: Faraway Galaxy *Chapter 6: Indy's World *Chapter 7: Sonic Zone *Chapter 8: Equestria Girls Adventures *Chapter 9: The Muppets Theater *Chapter 10: DC Universe *Chapter 11: Return of Kingdom Hearts *Chapter 12: The Final Challenge of Disney =Tracks= Starter *1900s London, United Kingdom *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *Finding Nemo World *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Race *O.W.C.A Training Track *Downtown Danville *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York (Daytime) *New York (Nighttime) *Marvel New York *Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada *Catalina Island, California *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Rhapsody in Blue *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Roarsville *Sheet Rock Hills *Galactic Conjunction 6000 *Pirate Island *Enchancia *Tokyo, Japan *Porta Corsa *Zootopia *Savanna Central/Downtown Zootopia *Jollywood *London, United Kingdom *Sahara Square *Asgard *Xandar *Paris, France *Boonta Eve Classic *Pixie Hollow *The Moon *Gosford, Australia *Tuggerah, Australia *Woy Woy, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Anaheim, California *Angel Grove, California (Power Rangers) *Downtown London, United Kingdom *San Diego, California *Singapore City, Singapore *Hollywood, California *Chicago, Illinois *Downtown Tokyo, Japan *England, United Kingdom *Spoonerville *Downtown Duckburg (Daytime) *Downtown Duckburg (Nighttime) *Washington, DC *Yokohama, Japan *Mount Rushmore *New Jersey *The Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier *Mars *Ontario, Canada *48th Montevillebad Grand Prix *H.Y.D.R.A. Headquarters *Middleton *Good Future Danville *Kingdom of Auradon *Enchancia Flying Derby Track *Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic X'') *Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic Underground'') *Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Unlockable *Bug City *Muppet Studios *Timeless River *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Ahch-To *Temple of Doom *Sydney International Speedway *Batangas Race Circuit *Planet Pluto Speedway *Nox *Daichi *Genshi *Krawlosphere *Post-apocalyptic Sydney, Australia *Post-apocalyptic London, United Kingdom *Post-apocalyptic Los Angeles, Cailfornia *Post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Sydney, Australia *Good Future Gosford, Australia *Good Future Tuggerah, Australia *Good Future Los Angeles, California *Good Future England, United Kingdom *Good Future Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Paris, France *Good Future Downtown Yokohama, Japan *Future Mars *Gotham (DC) *Metropolis (DC) *Hill Valley (Back to the Future) *Giffany (Doctor Who) =Voice Cast= Original Clips *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Phineas Flynn, Ron Stoppable, Blue Beetle, The Ghost of Christmas Past, Bradley Nicholson and Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Xion, Lilo Pelekai (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jenny Brown *'Tara Strong' as Ingrid Third, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, Melody, Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Grand Councilwoman, Squirrel Girl, Spider-Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Raven, and Vicki Vale *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Jack Skillington, Superboy and Iceman *'Eric Grasso' as Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow *'Bryce Dallas Howard' (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *'Chris Pratt' (in Emmet Brickowski voice) as Benjaimi Lake and Star-Lord *'Colleen Villard' as The Wasp *'Michelle Creber' as Charmy Bee *'Madeleine Peters' as Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails *'Ariel Winter' as Cosmo the Seedrian and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Zira, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Kala and Queen Narissa *'Elizabeth Banks' (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan *'Jodi Benson' as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Ariel, Lady, Maid Marian, Belle and Anita Radcliffe *'Willa Holland' as Aqua *'Craig Charles' as Dave Lister *'Chris Barrie' as Arnold Rimmer *'Emily Blunt' as Mary Poppins *'Luci Christian' as Fiona Somerville *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) *'Charlie Adler' as Doctor Doom and Percival C. McLeach *'Jesse McCartney' as Pegasus (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Young Justice Robin), Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Roxas, Terence and Ventus *'Linda Larkin' as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice) and Jasmine *'Estelle' (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan *'Bette Midler' as Winifred Sanderson *'Hank Azaria' (in Bartok voice) as Kenny Harris *'Christopher Lloyd' as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Doctor Emmett Brown, Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock, Chuck Thorndyke (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice) and Judge Doom *'Peter Capaldi' as Twelfth Doctor *'J.K. Simmons' as Stanford Pines, Mayor Lionheart and King Acorn *'Haley Joel Osment' as Nafi Schaaf (in style of Sora), Sora and Vanitas *'Kyle Hebert' as J. Jonah Jameson *'Steven Blum' as Zeb, Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Abomination and A-Bomb *'Liam O'Brien' as Red Skull, Deathstroke, Mr. Freeze and Reverse-Flash *'Roger Craig Smith' as Black Panther, Human Torch, Captain America/First Avenger Captain America, Kylo Ren (Unmasked) and Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole) *'Dave Wittenberg' as Mad Doctor *'Kate Higgins' as 1959 Princess Aurora *'Hayley Atwell' as Agent Carter *'Max Charles' as Kion *'Sarah Silverman' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Vanellope Von Schweetz voice) and Vanellope Von Schweetz *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Michelle Hill (in Sunset Shimmer voice), Marahute (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Sunset Shimmer), Pocahontas, Atta, Chicha, Penny Forrester, She-Hulk, Wave the Swallow, Wonder Woman, Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer and Evil Sunset Shimmer/Demon Sunset *'Kazumi Evans' as Lady Kluck, Franny Robinson, Shego, Charlotte La Bouff, Honey Lemon, Aunt Sponge, Aunt Spider, Red She-Hulk and Adagio Dazzle *'Nate Torrence' as Clawhauser *'Mark Hamill' (in Joker voice) as Brad Buchanan and Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *'Harrison Ford' as Han Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *'Brian Bloom' as Scott Anthony Buchanan (in Punisher voice), Warp Darkmatter and Daredevil *'Charlie Schlatter' as Tim Drake/Red Robin *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother, Ellie Mae, Nanny, Winifred, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Widow Tweed and Fauna *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Eric Bauza' as Luke Skywalker (Original Trilogy) *'Anika Noni Rose' as Tiana *'Bruno Campos' as Naveen *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Anastasia Tremaine, Merryweather, Leia Organa (Sequel Trilogy), Ursula (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Morgana (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Shenzi, Sarabi, Mrs. Calloway and Queen of Hearts *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto and Sleepy *'Jason Marsden' as Max Goof, Jim Hawkins, Kovu and Tino Tonitini *'Jim Cummings' as Nathan Sherman, Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Stromboli, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Tony, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, King Leonidas, King Richard, Boomer (in style of Tigger), Badger (in style of Pete), Zummi Gummi, Victor, Baby Herman, Fagin, Bill Sykes, King Triton, Gaston, Razoul, Clayton, Pumbaa, Ed, Wilbur, Tantor, John Silver, Morph and Ray *'Steve Matchett' as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) *'Dave Burns' as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Dakota *'Ruth Donnell' as Princess Merida *'Amy Poehler' as Joy *'Phyllis Smith' as Sadness *'Lewis Black' as Anger *'Mindy Kaling' as Disgust *'Bill Hader' as Fear *'Richard Kind' as Bing Bong *'Kirk Thornton' as Cubot *'Wally Wingert' as Flik, Chairmouse, Doctor Strange and Orbot *'Grant George' as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *'Michael Cole' as Himself *'John Layfield' as Himself *'Jerry Lawler' as Himself *'Beck Bennett' as Launchpad McQuack *'Thomas F. Wilson' as Donald Trump and Biff Tannen *'Khary Payton' as Rafiki, Cyborg and Wasabi *'Hynden Walch' as Alice, Wendy Darling, Jane Darling, Shanti, Eilonwy, Penny, Jenny Foxworth and Starfire *'Craig Ferguson' as Owl *'Adrian Pasdar' as Iron Man *'Fred Tatasciore' as Qui-Gon Jinn, Hulk, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Beast, Black Adam and Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *'John Eric Bentley' as Black Panther, Nick Fury and Power Man *'Nolan North' as Firestorm, Green Goblin, Cyclops, Magento, Superboy, Superman, General Zod, Deadpool and The Announcer *'Laura Bailey' as Bellwether, Kim Possible, Black Widow, Elektra, Phoenix, Catwoman, Gamora and Serah Farron *'Ming-Na Wen' as Mulan and Dr. Hirano *'Travis Oates' as Piglet and Porcupine *'David Ogden Otiers' as Doc, Francis, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe and Dr. Jumba Jookiba *'Billy Zane' as Ansem *'Troy Baker' as Yao, Hawkeye, Loki, Batman, Red Hood and The Joker *'Matthew Mercer' as Knuckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon *'Mekai Curtis' as Zack Underwood *'Josh Keaton' as Young Hercules, Prince Eric, Prince Charming, Prince Ferdinand, Prince Edward, Kenai, David, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, The Flash and Shazam *'Robbie Daymond' as Spider-Man *'Zachary Levi' as Flynn Rider *'Vincent Tong' as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver, Aladdin, Hercules, Kuzco, John Rolfe, Will Turner, Robin Hood, Prince Adam, Booster Gold, Saint Walker, Kid Flash, Prince Phillip, Wilbur Robinson, The Ghost of Christmas Present, Finn and Flash Sentry *'Cam Clarke' as Simba and Bernard *'Max Kellerman' as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) *'Micheal Buffer' as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) *'Hugh Jackman' as The Announcer *'Jeremy Shada' (in style of Finn the Human) as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic, Roo, Michael Darling, Pinocchio, John Darling, Arthur Pendragon, Christopher Robin, Mowgli, Bambi, Oliver, Cody, Chip Potts, Abu (new recorded dialogue), Young Simba, Young Tarzan, Nemo, Dash, Koda, Berlioz, Toulouse, Prince James and Christopher Thorndyke *'Larry the Cable Guy' as Tow Mater *'Peter Cullen' as Eeyore and Captain Nathaniel Flint *'Zach Braff' as Chicken Little *'Jared Butler' as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *'David Boat' as The Thing and Venom *'James Arnold Taylor' as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Tidus *'Rowan Blanchard' as Riley Matthews *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Maya Hart and Melissa Chase *'Dove Cameron' as Mal *'Sofia Carson' as Evie *'Cameron Boyce' as Carlos *'Booboo Stewart' as Jay *'Orlando Brown' as Cornelius Fillmore *'Kelly Osborne' as Hildy Gloom *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Ringmaster, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Kerchak, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Ebenezer Scrooge, Cad Bane, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Alameda Slim, Zeus, Shan Yu, Mr. Arrow, Magic Mirror, Doc Hudson, Quint and Count Dooku *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Codylee Nelson (in Judy Hopps voice) and Judy Hopps *'Jason Bateman' as Nick Wilde *'Patrick Switz' as Jafar, Professor Ratigan and The Firebird *'James Woods' as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rob Paulsen' as Jose Carioca, Sheriff of Nottingham, Dinky, Tito, Bonzai, Chief, B.E.N. and Antoine D'Coolette *'Wilmer Valderrama' as Manny Garcia *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Panchito Pistoles, Basil, Mike Wazowski and Felipe *'J.P. Manoux' as Randall Boggs *'Brian George' as Captain Barbossa *'Paul Kandel' as Clopin *'Keith David' as Doctor Facilier *'Tom Kane' as Yoda and Falcon *'Kelly Sheridan' as Giddy, Nakoma and Starlight Glimmer *'Kari Wahlgren' as Suzy Johnson, Supergirl and Invisible Woman *'Christina Pucelli' as Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls) and Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Alan Tudyk' as King Candy and Duke Weaselton *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas *'Matthew Wood' as General Grievous and Kylo Ren (Masked) *'Jim Hanks' as Woody and Walt Disney *'Tim Allen' as Buzz Lightyear *'Stephen Stanton' as Happy, Old Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grand Moff Tarkin *'Jim Meskimen' as Genie (stand-in voice for the late Robin Williams) and Ultron *'Ross Thomas' as Sam Flynn *'John DiMaggio' as Chernabog (in Galactus voice), Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Mola Ram (in Galactus voice), Bowler Hat Guy, Galactus and the Backson (in Jake the Dog voice) *'Alex Hirsch' as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan *'Erin Cottrell' as Quorra *'Mandy Moore' as Toni Buchanan (in Rapunzel voice), Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita *'Josh Gad' as Olaf *'Kirsten Bell' as Anna *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Jonathan Geoff' as Kristoff *'Santino Montana' as Prince Hans *'Ryan Potter' as Hiro Hamada *'Scott Adsit' as Baymax *'Jamie Chung' as GoGo Tamago *'Brooks Wheelan' as Fred *'Maya Rudolph' as Aunt Cass Hamada *'Daniel Henney' as Tadashi Hamada *'David Kaufman' as Milo Thatch, Marty McFly, Aldrin Pesky, and Lampwick *'BD Wong' (in Li Shang voice) as John Treay and Shang *'Malcolm McDowell' as Dr. Calico *'Emily Mortimer' as Holley Shiftwell *'Ashley Eckstein' as Chloe Carruthurs (in Ahsoka Tano voice), Ahsoka Tano, Cloak and Cheetah *'TC Carson' as Mace Windu *'Andrew Stanton' as Emperor Zurg and Hopper *'Dwayne Johnson' as Maui *'Richard Ian Cox' as Vector the Crocodile *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph *'Jack McBrayer' as Irving, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Wander *'April Winchell' as Padme Amidala, Leia Organa (Original Trilogy), Sergeant Colhoun and Clarabelle Cow *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Sam Speed (in Medic voice), Deadshot, Scarecrow and Davy Jones *'Ben Burtt' as WALL-E, M-O, R2-D2 and BB-8 *'Sam Witwer' as Darth Maul *'Andy Serkis' as Palpatine/Darth Sidious and Supreme Leader Snoke *'Trevor Devall' as Jar Jar Binks *'Tom Kenny' as Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Chien Po, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, Tenth Doctor and Leo Callisto *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram and Cavendish *'David Tennant' as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *'Jason Alexander' as Hugo, Abis Mal and Lil' Lightning *'Audrey Wasilewswki' as Terk *'Kelsey Grammer' as Henry J. Waternoose III *'Candi Milo' as Irma Lair *'Don Novello' as Vincenzo Santorini *'Ken Page' as Oogie Boogie *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Jaxon Harris, Ferb Fletcher and Taran *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry the Platypus, Man-Bat, Chewbacca, Brainiac, Doctor Octopus, Plastic Man, Larfleeze, Mister Fantastic, Merc, Turner, Brutus, Nero, Joanna, Bear, Toby, Felicia, Phillippe, Meeko, Flit, Percy and Khan *'Hayden Panettiere' as Birdie O'Brian and Kairi *'Kevin McDonald' as Agent Pleakley *'Cree Summer' as Yzma, Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Thunder, and Kneesaa *'Kimberly Brooks' as Lightning and Vixen *'Jessica DiCicco' as Malina, Maggie Pesky and Star Sapphire *'Cristina Milizia' as Jessica Cruz *'Chris Sanders' as Stitch *'Mark Moseley' as Mushu *'Tony Goldwyn' as Tarzan *'Will Ryan' as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *'Mak Wilson' as J. Thaddeus Toad *'Nigel Plaskitt' as Ratty *'Mike Quinn' as Moley *'Brian Herring' as Angus McBadger *'Richard Coombs' as Cyril Proudbottom *'John Eccleston' as Mr. Winkie *'Vanessa Marshall' as Nala and Black Canary *'Kath Soucie' as Perdita, Vixey, Dusty, Sally, Duchess, Miss Bianca, Georgette, Queen Ant, Tish Katsufrakis and Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice) *'Anthony Daniels' as C-3PO *'Julie Kavner' as Ma *'Patrick Warburton' as Jake, Kronk, Angel Kronk and Devil Kronk *'Kelly Stables' as Will Vandom *'Kittie' as Taranee Cook *'Christel Khalil' as Cornelia Hale *'Liza Del Mundo' as Hay Lin *'Sarah Vowell' as Violet *'Nika Futterman' as Fiona Turnbull, Asajj Ventress, Hawkgirl and Squeeze *'Fred Stoller' as Dusty *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Michael Gough' as Pongo, Gopher and Joe *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian (stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright), Groot, Beast, Bane, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Big the Cat (in Groot voice) and Captain Gantu *'Michael Leon-Wooley' as Louis *'John Turturro' as Francesco Bernoulli *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell, Huntsgirl, Pearl and Batgirl *'Anais Fairweather' as Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Clancy Brown' as Lex Luthor *'Elle Fanning' as 2014 Princess Aurora *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Roger Radcliffe, Denahi, Todd, Cooper, Dodger, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Atka, Amos Slade, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Dawson, Einstein, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Mayor of Halloween Town, Toby (new record dialogue, in style of Johnny Bravo), Lumiere (stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach), Ling, Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël and Zazu *'Nancy Cartwright' as Rufus *'Gibbert Gottfried' as Iago and Diablo the Raven (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Iago) *'Bruce Boxleitner' as Tron *'Sara Ramirez' as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit *'Olivia Munn' as Phoebe Callisto *'Fiona Bishop' as Loretta Callisto *'Cullen McCarthy' as Miles Callisto *'Amy Adams' as Giselle *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Marc Worden' as Sinestro and Punisher *'Craig T. Nelson' as Mr. Incredible *'Holly Hunter' as Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl *'Ashley Tisdale' as The Spring Sprite, Jane Porter, Captain Amelia, Nani Pelekai, Grace, Zatanna, Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace and Control Freak Candace Flynn *'Olivia Olson' as Moana and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *'Travis Willingham' as Star-Ace Little, Thor, Sabretooth, King Roland II and Kilowog *'Ari Rubin' as Quasimodo *'Grey Griffin' as Flicker, Kanga, Sally Cemmera, Rita, Mrs. Potts, Esmeralda, Megara, Helga Sinclair, Audrey Rocio Ramirez, Lor McQuarrie, Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls), Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Giganta, Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice) and Pepper Potts *'Daisy Ridley' as Rey *'Wendee Lee' (in style of Bulma) as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine *'Matt Lanter' as Anakin Skywalker and Terra *'John Goodman' as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan and Pacha *'Phil LaMarr' as General Li, John Smith, Captain Phoebus, Dormammu, Joshua Strongbear Sweet, Aladar, Stika, Prince John, Scroop, Dagger, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Finn McMissile, Carver Descartes, Blade, War Machine, Aquaman, Finn and Killer Moth *'Jonathan Adams' as Mufasa, Thanos, Martian Manhunter, Atrocitus, Darkseid and Darth Vader *'Jess Harnell' as Grim Gloom, Timothy Q. Mouse, Roger Rabbit, Mr. Snoops and Cedric the Sorcerer *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega *'Dante Basco' as Jake Long *'Taylor Ervin' as Amy Rose *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly *'Adam McArthur' as Marco Diaz *'Maurice LaMarche' as Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Mr. Big and Philoctetes *'Frank Welker' as Abu, Dumbo, Aracuan Bird, Diablo the Raven (vocal effects), Elliot the Dragon, Marahute (vocal effects), Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus (vocal effects), Toby (vocal effects), Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice) *'Aimee Carrero' as Princess Elena, Vega and Tikal the Echidna *'Markets Herington' as Libby *'Alisha Wainwright' as Leona *'Bill Baretta' as Pepe, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Doglion, and Big Mean Carl *'Dave Goelz' as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, and Bunsen Honeydew *'David Rudman' as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, and Wayne *'Drake Bell' as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) *'Eric Jacobson' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, Animal, and The Newsman *'Jim Kroupa' as Thog *'Julianne Buescher' as Wanda *'Matt Vogel' as Kermit, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, and Dr. Julius Strangepork *'Peter Linz' as Walter, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob, and Gene/Behemoth *'Jason Ritter' as Dipper Pines *'Kristen Schaal' as Mabel Pines *'Richard Petty' as Strip "The King" Weathers *'David Gallagher' as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice), Riku and Riku Replica *'Quinton Flynn' as Timon, Axel/Lea and Malekith the Accused *'Colleen Clinkenbeard' (in style of Luffy from One Piece) as Jake/Captain Jake *'Ashley Johnson' as Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) *'Keith Ferguson' as Lord Hater, Han Solo (Original Trilogy), Indiana Jones, Eddie Valiant and Lightning McQueen *'Stephanie Sheh' as Honey the Cat and Katana *'Danica McKellar' as Miss Martian and Frost *'Tania Gunadi' as Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Darcy Rose Byrnes' as Princess Amber *'Cathy Weseluck' as Spike *'Ashleigh Ball' as Prissy, Blaze the Cat, Bunnie Rabbot, Jessie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash *'Andrea Libman' as Catty, Young Nala, Dot, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Mrs. Jumbo, Big Mama, Hera, Jessica Rabbit, Laverne, Sarah Hawkins, Rouge the Bat, Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna *'Nicole Oliver' as Matriarch, Quasimodo's Mother, Queen Athena and Principal Celestia *'Christina Vee' as Adyson Sweetwater *'Kate Miccuci' as Katie and Sara Murphy *'Melissa McCarthy' as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself *'Sandy Fox' as Milly *'Michael Musso' as Jeremy Johnson *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy Hirano, Kitana, Chesire and Lady Shiva *'Jeremy Clarkson' as Adrian *'James May' as Ian *'Richard Hammond' as Nigel *'Darrell Waltrip' as Darrell Cartrip *'Bob Costas' as Bob Cutlass *'Danny Mastrogiorgio' as The Mayor of New York *'Sonny Strait' (in TOM Voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop *'Young Maylay' as a DJ in an FM Radio Station *'Scott Menville' as Dick Grayson/Robin *'Greg Cipes' as Matthew Somerville (in Beast Boy voice), Beast Boy, Iron Fist and Mort Schaeffer *'Natalie Lander' as Goldie *'Erica Mendez' as Policewoman #1 *'Paul Bettany' as J.A.R.V.I.S. *'Steven Spielberg' as Himself *Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character =Crew= Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *Various Soundtrack/Songs *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - At title screen and main menu. *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) - At character select screen. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) - during story mode hub: SEGAtropolis Map. *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - During happy music cutscene. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) - During ending cutscene. *For You I Will (Monica) - First end credits roll. *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *Shine Like Rainbows (Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Shannon Chan-Kent, Kazumi Evans, Andrea Libman) - Second end credits roll. *Sonic Heroes Theme- Full Version (Crush 40) - Third end credits roll. *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (Clean) (The Offspring) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) *Teen Titans theme song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) *Slow Motion (Nickelback)- During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Wicked Ones (Dorothy)- Also Opening Cutscene theme *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) *So What (P!nk) *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) *California Gurls (Katy Perry) *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) *Try Everything (Shakira) *Sugar Rush (AK848) *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Set If Off (Descendants cast) Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Sonic series Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Zootopia Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:WB Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic